powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Super Steel (metal)
Ninja Super Steel '''(also referred to as '''Super Ninja Steel) is a unique and rare metal alloy similar to Ninja Steel. Like the original Ninja Steel it can be forged into Ninja Power Stars. History During the Ninja Steel Rangers' shortage of Ninja Steel Mick Kanic begins to scan the universe for more in order to avoid melting down old Ninja Power Stars to make new ones. After the defeat of Forcefear and use of the last Ninja Steel piece Mick detects an asteroid covered in what appeared to be Ninja Steel heading towards Earth. Before the Rangers can retrieve the Ninja Steel in the Astro Zord, Victor Vincent and Monty's magnet attracted almost all of the Power Stars save for a single Mega Morph Cycle Power Star. During the final battle against Galvanax, Brody Romero and Mick flee from the champion who possesses all but the Red Ninja Power Star and the last Mega Morph Cycle Power Star and held the other Rangers prisoner. During this time Redbot warns the two about the asteroid's approach. As a result Mick plans to melt down the Mega Morph Cycle Power Star they used to escape, create a new Astro Zord Star to retrieve the Ninja Steel so they can rebuild the Rangers' arsenal and save their friends. Galvanax, who overhears them is intrigued by this and plots to retrieve the Ninja Steel after defeating Brody and stealing his Power Star. As Madame Odius begins her plan to betray Galvanax the asteroid nearly strikes the ground. However, the Mega Mag attracts the asteroid towards the Warrior Dome at high speed. The collision sends the ship hurtling into deep space. Sledge and his crew spot the destroyed Warrior Dome and "Ninja Steel" asteroid. Though Mick originally believes Ninja Steel to be in the rock Wrench's scan shows it contains Ninja Super Steel, a stronger and rarer metal with similar characteristics which can also be forged into Ninja Power Stars. With the encouragement of Poisandra, Sledge decided to retrieve the rock to become rich. Upon investigating the ship the crew encounter a surviving Odius and Cosmo Royale. Badonna, a prisoner Sledge brings with him tells Odius about the Ninja Super Steel to gain her freedom. The two retrieve it from the asteroid while Sledge is busy rebuilding the Warrior Dome believing Odious will give him the Ninja Super Steel in return. When Odius, Badonna and Smellephant attempt to revive the Ninja Nexus Prism and make evil Power Stars from the Ninja Super Steel the Rangers ended up gaining it instead and use it to regain all their Power Stars and weapons stronger than before. Mick reforges the Power Stars for the Mega Morph Cycles, Zords and Megazords out of Ninja Super Steel. Here the Rangers learn that Zords and Megazords made from Ninja Super Steel require something stronger than Ninja Master Mode to pilot, this being Ninja Super Steel Mode; from this they also gain the Ninja Super Steel Blaster. Mick continues to restore the Rangers' original arsenal as it is later shown that the Ninja Clone, Astro Zord and Ninja Fusion Power Stars have also been reforged. After Brody and Levi Weston destroy Doomwave he is Gigantified and begins to attack from the water. Upon asking Mick for help he provides them the latest Power Star forged by the Prism, the Sub Surfer Zord Power Star. Using this Power Star they summon the Sub Surfer Zord and destroy Doomwave with the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord. After Rygore's defeat Odius ambushes the Rangers with the Foxatron forged from Wolvermean's Foxbots and empowered by the four Galactic Ninjas' Ninja Medallions. This surprise attack ends with the near-destruction of the Zords and the Zord Power Stars burnt out losing all function. Before Odius can destroy the Rangers and steal their stars the Ninja Power in the Ninja Medallions runs out requiring 24 hours to recharge. Characteristics As with Ninja Steel, Ninja Super Steel can be forged into Ninja Power Stars with the help of the Ninja Nexus Prism; it even seems powerful enough to forge multiple Power Stars with one piece. It is also very durable and not prone to being disintegrated after the destruction of the Ninja Nexus Prism. Notes * The Rangers' initial arsenal was stated to be made of Ninja Steel. It is unknown if using Ninja Super Steel to forge Power Stars for accessing it alters their gear to be made of Super Steel. *Due to their replacement Zord Stars being made from the Ninja Super Steel the original Ninja Master Mode is no longer accessible being replaced with Ninja Super Steel Mode. Category:Artifacts